warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ducksplash
Hi there! I guess I'm your mentor, so it's nice to meet you! Welcome to the Wiki! Whenever you have a question or want to know something just ask on my talk page! :) (And your avatar is sweet). 13:32, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing RE: No, it's fine! I wish people would tell me or the other leads about this more often... Please be active, though. P:I#s sorta dead. 16:22, September 21, 2012 (UTC) You don't need to ask, please please do ^.^ 07:42, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Ooh, and while I'm thinking about it if you want you can add your name into the Project:Create/Reading List if you want x3 17:07, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Information for writing Chasing Powers: Series 1 Book 1 I just realized that you responded to my blog post. I'm am giving you almost the same guideline I gave Sunpaw's original owner. The only difference is that anything bolded is new information. Also, this was also originally multiple messages, so I edited out a few irrelevant things. General information: You have to manage your clan's own allegiances. Your's should be up to date, but I advise you to check anyway. Your cat will have a power. Sunpaw's power was decided, for him to be able to talk to and change into animals. I am pretty sure you won't be able to change this, since he might have see his power on or twice. Prophecy: Five will come, bonded by loss. There is another prophecy, which you will find out in the fourth book. I am about to post this on your page, and I realized that the rogue was probably the one was was going to tell them this prophecy, or it be told around that time, and I decided for the rogue to enter sooner, so there is another prophecy, but I'm not actually sure now when you will find out. I also have to locate it in my notes. You decide when your clan finds out about the prophecy and your power. You get to pick your power and you don't have to tell me what it is. See above. Two cats can have the same power. Requirements for writing book 1: All of the main characters must meet each other. This is sort of not going to work with the length of the first book, so this will be a requirement for the second book. Your character must have his or her warrior name near the end of the first book. Your character must have had some loss in his or her life. Long term requirements: Your character needs to have a litter or have a mate that has a litter at the end of the first series. All of the characters need to turn against each in the fourth book. Unless, you are Lionpaw or Sparkpaw and have become Quietpaw's mate. Restrictions: You character can not personally kill off your clan leader until he or she meets the rogue. The rogue will probably appear sometime in the second or third book You cat can be arrogant, but can not be completely evil until he or she meets the rogue. Your character can not find out their power in the first book. You character can use his or her power, but just not be aware that they are. Your character will not find out his or her power until at least the second book. Sunpaw's personal restrictions: You character can fall in love with another one of the main characters, but they can not have kits together. You will write chapter three. The chapter order will stay the same throughout the first book. The rest of the personal requirements are not for your character, but you can read if you want to. Lionpaw's personal requirements and restrictions: Either Lionpaw or Sparkpaw need to fall in love with Quietpaw. If Lionpaw an Quietpaw become mates, they must have a litter at the end of the first series. You will write chapter four. The chapter order will stay the same throughout the first book Sparkpaw's personal requirements and restrictions. Either Lionpaw or Sparkpaw need to fall in love with Quietpaw. If Sparkpaw and Quietpaw become mates, they must have a litter at the end of the first series. You will write chapter five. The chapter order will stay the same throughout the first book Ivypaw's personal requirement and restrictions. You character can fall in love with another one of the main characters, but they can not have kits together You can have kits with the rogue. You will write chapter one. The chapter order will stay the same throughout the first book. Territory: I thinking about making a better map to keep things consistent about where things are. FrogClan's territory is like ShadowClan's, TwigClan's is like SkyClan's, FishClan's is like RiverClan's, and SunsetClan's is like WindClan. FrogClan borders FishClan to the north. Above FrogClan is Starpine (Moonpool). To the bottom left of FrogClan is the gathering place. Darkboulder is what the leaders stand on. TwigClan borders FishClan and FrogClan to the left. SunsetClan borders FrogClan and FishClan to the right. Thunderpaths separate the clans from the Twolegplace that surrounds them. Starpine FrogClan TwigClan SunsetClan Gathering place FishClan This is the general postitioning of each clan. On the map I made you, SunsetClan needs to be more to the right. On the right side of FishClan and FrogClan. '''Don't be afraid to ask questions. 18:36, January 27, 2013 (UTC)